Born from the Ashes
by Shadow the hedgehog 2nd
Summary: After the Phoenix and Dragon war the two species became a myth in human and monster history. Now watch as two boys from these races create a legend of thier own from scratch. Rating may change to M.
1. Background

Hello, everyone! I am Shadow the Hedgehog 2nd and this is my first attempt at a story so please help me throught it. I had this idea on my mind for a long time, but I never got the courage to try to write it. After I read Wings of Flame by Sir Chris Orr I decided to try it. So here goes my story. Enjoy! I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. This is a NarutoxMokas, MizorexOc, TsukunexKurumu. I plan on adding more pairings later.

**"Fight" Monster form talking.**

"Me" Human or Human form talking.

_"Now" Anyone's thoughts_

_**Background**_

_**Vampires**, **Werewolves** and **Youko** are said to be the strongest monsters in exsistence. S-class monsters that have carved legends into the history of monsters and humans. Beings that could put lower class monsters and humans to thier knees with just their yoki and killer intent. Monsters like Alucard and Shinso have made names for thier races by doing deeds that will be remembered for a long time._

_Although, there were much, much stronger beings that came before these races. The two most dangerous yet calmest monsters were The **Phoenixes** and The **Dragons**. These beast could be the nicest creatures you have ever seen but the deadleast if you make them your enemy. They had the power to destroy mountains in a single blast and not even be winded. (I will explain some of thier abilities later)_

_The very first Phoenix name was Kaenho. He was said to be blessed by the sun goddess Amaterasu. The flames of this Phoenix was pitch black and was able to burn and melt anything that came intact with it. He became the head of the Phoenix race.__When the legendary bird creature started to have children and thier children had chirldren then the colors started to change. Most were red, some were blue, and in a few rare cases white. Those are in order from weakest to greatest. It could also represent the potential of that person._

_Later on in the years, the race decided to develop a few forms._

_To stay in peace with humans, they developed a way to look like a human. They would use items like braclets and amulets to keep thier full power at bay. Although, wearing the item helps you gain more yoki making them have enough to spare. A way you determine if they were a Phoenix is usually the color of thier hair. It would usually be the color of thier flames or the color of one thier parent's hair. So it was easy to spot someone with thier abnormal hair._

_Thier hybrid form was thier second form. Since it would take a few seconds to take off thier item to transform, the Phoenixes needed a way to protect themselves from danger if they had no time to transform. So what they would use is a hybrid form. Thier arms would turn into flaming wings and thier legs catches fire while thier feet turn into talons. Some phoenixes never have to go past this form._

_The next form is the most dangerous one. The true form of the Phoenix is that of a graceful, majestic, fire-covered bird of tremendous size, strongly resembling a swan in shape with two long feathery streamers coming off the back of the head, and fiery, glowing eyes that represent the color of it's flame. They also possess a long, graceful tail, and long, dark, powerful legs. In this form thier flames are much stronger, hotter than the last._

_Even if they were one of the strongest species in the both worlds, they had thier equals._

_The Dragons were also peaceful. They were even more peaceful near Phoenixes because they acknowlegded thier strength and accepted them as their equal._

_Unlike The Phoenixes skin, The Dragons scales were the hardest material you could ever feel. Thier golden and silver eyes would seem like they were looking at your soul if they looked directly at you. Some had the ability to use fire as well, but not to the extent as a Phoenix since thier flames were always red and not as hot making it usless against them. Thier wings are very durable and lets them stay in the air for a long period of time. Another main aspect of a dragon is it's tail. Their tails are able to crush almost anything and is poisoned._

_What truly seperates a Dragon from a Phoenix is thier attributes. When Dragons are born, they are randomly given an element that lets them control. The attributes are lightning, wind, fire, water, darkness and light. It was said that the first dragon, who name was Katai , was able to command all of these elements but was more powerful at using the power of light. She was the head of the Dragon race._

_The Dragons where able to turn into human form too but unlike other species they do not need the help of a item or have a hybrid form. If you want to tell a difference between a Dragon and a human then you have to see a tattoo of wings on thier back._

_Like I said, the Dragons and Phoenixes were friends and sometimes even comrades but something horrifying happened. War._

_Greedy, rouge monsters decided that the head Phoenixes and Dragons should be killed. They wanted to take them down so thier own races would become even more famous, but they knew they weren't strong enough to fight them so they thought of something different. They would turn both races against each other._

_And that is how it started. The rouge monsters sent a doppleganger to the Land of Phoenixes to attack the wife of Kaenho. Although, the monster was disentigrated when caught, the damage was done. Kaenho was furious when he learned of the attack and by a Dragon. So he called for a personal meeting with Katai._

_When The Legendary Phoenix had a belief, he stuck with it until he was proved wrong. So when Katai heard this, she became furious at his accusation. They argued for hours on the topic until it got to the point that Katai slapped Kaenho making the enraged leader even angrier. And his anger started the first fight of many. The start of the Phoenix and Dragon War._

_For a hundred years, the war raged on. Volcanoes and Mountains created by the battles of the two race heads. Of course, thier loyal followers fought beside them against thier enemy destroying many things and killing off each other off. Later, they both killed each other in the heat of battle ending the war and severely weakening the races._

_After the war a few other races came into power and became S-rank monsters. Although, The Dragons and Phoenixes will be know as SS-rank monsters in text books. As time passed by, the races decreased so much people thought they were extinct. Some races didn't care what happen since they were arrogant and believed they were on top. Some still feared them because the legendary races could come back on top with another legend like Katai and Kaenho._

_They were right too, because rising out of the ashes of the Phoenixes was-_

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto groaned at the loud voice of his mother. It was early in the morning and his mom had to wake him up for whatever reason. He groggily got out of his bed and went to his closet. He had a ton of clothes he wore for different reasons like the seasons. Although, he usually wore fall clothes even though it was summer.

Naruto and his family had decided to like in Hawaii because of the good weather. At first they thought of going to the desert, but they agreed it was a bit much. As Naruto said 'It's better then the Desert' and he was correct. Everyday he would see a beautiful or cute girl in a bikini. You could say he became a little perverted because of Jiraya and the constant sight.

He grabbed some black pants and a simple black T-shirt with silver flames on the bottom of it and on the sleeves. In the middle of the shirt was a silver symbol of fire. As soon as he was done getting ready, he looked in the mirror right next to his nightstand.

As always his blonde hair was spiked in almost every direction making it like like a mess with two jaw length banes on both sides of his face, his stormy grey eyes looked like they were analyzing anything they looked at. He also had a light tan that showed he liked to spend his time in the sun.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face he went down stairs to greet his mother and father.

His mother was well-known for her beauty. She had long, bright-red hair, a common trait amongst The Phoenixes, that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a black hair clip. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a red apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and sandals.

His father was know for his power. Many have said they could almost be twins. Him and Naruto had the same hair style; although, Minato had more spikes in his hair since Naruto's hair has yet to grown all the way. Instead of grey eyes like Naruto and Kushina, Minato had bright blue eyes. He was wearing black shorts with with a white T-shirt with a black vest over it.

"What's for breakfeast, Kaa-san?" She smiled at him and replied.

"Well since it's gonna be your last home made breakfeast, I decided to make it special. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, grits and buttered toast." Naruto almost cried out in joy. It was not everyday that his mother would make so much delicous food. As he sat down at the table he remember she said it was his last breakfeast.

"Wait, I'm going somewhere? Jiraya-sensei taking me on a training trip again?" This time Minato answered while Kushina tried to hold back her laugher.

"Yep, your going to start school tomorrow and your leaving in few hours." Naruto stared for a moment. Taking a minute to comprehend what he said. He screamed at them.

"WHAT! What do you mean I'm going to school! I thought we were going to to stay out of human affairs." He pointed at his father. His parents started to laugh at his reaction as if it was a silly statement making him blush slightly.

"We are. That's why we sighed you up for Yokai Academy in Japan, honey. You never really interacted with many people. The only friend you have is Hanko-chan, you know? And besides, he's going too."

Hankotsunoseishin, or Hanko for short, has been a friend of Naruto for years. Unlike Naruto's family, Hanko's family like in the mountain's. They had met while Naruto was training in the mountains with Jiraya. When he had found out that Hanko was a Dragon, their was naturally bad blood. It wasn't in Naruto's nature to hold grudges against anyone. So they had became best friends, and kept contact with each other. Minato calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Youkai Academy could be a little dangerous. Sometimes dangerous people, teacher and students alike, will try to come at you for no reason. Sure, you are going to meet some new people and make new friends, but this is mostly meant to test your capabilities against other races." Minato explained. Naruto nodded at the explanation. It seemed to make much more sense than just making friends. Thier race had been underestimated for far too long.

Naruto got up put the dishes in the sink. "Can I take Tachikaze with me?" Tachikaze(_Earth-Severing Wind) _was a wind based weapon. It was a wakizashi with a an H-shaped tsuba and white weaving around its hilt, and black sheath that Naruto had found on his travels with Jiraya. He used the sword to use wind type techniques to power up his fire ones.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Now go get ready while I do the dishes." Naruto grumbled but went upstairs to pack his belongings. But when he was on his way upstairs he heard his mom yell,"Don't forget to put on your uniform!" He stopped.

_'Uniform?'_

* * *

It had been a couple of hours before the bus came. Although, it confused Naruto at how a bus was able to travel Japan to Hawaii over seas. He thought nothing of it though. He had seen and heard of even freakier stuff. As he started walking on the steps of the bus, he turned around and waved to his parents and Jiraya. After they waved back he took a seat at the end of the bus.

"So your going to Youkai Academy, huh?" He looked up to see the busdriver looking at him. He was a mysterious guy smoking a cigar. He has brown hair with glowing eyes that make you wonder. He was wearing standard bus driver attire.

"Yeah, I guess." It wasn't that much of a smart answer but he was a little eager. He was going to see Hanko against and meet some more people.

"Well, Youkai Academy can be a very scary place." Then he started to laugh out loud. Naruto looked at him questionly.

"What's that suppose to mea-" Before Naruto could finish his question, he blacked out with the man's laughter echoeing in his mind.

**Well tell me what you think? I hope it isn't that bad. I know some of the Phoenix stuff isn't like the one in the Rosario-Vampire world but bear with me. I thought of giving him Yamamoto's sword from Bleach but it didn't work so I gave him Kensei's. The Elemental Nations will do nothing with this story. Well laters!**


	2. Not worth It and trust issues

Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chapter. I think the first chapter did good with 426 Hits and 378 Visitors. 4 reviews aren't that impressive, but I'm thankful that I have at least those. Well Enjoy!

**"You" Monster form talking.**

"Will" Human or Human form talking.

_"Pay" Anyone's thoughts_

_**Not Worth It**_

When Naruto woke up, he saw that they were already at the Youkai Academy. He was confused on why he passed out for no apparent reason. He actually wanted to see the sights on the way from his home. He rarely left home to sight see.

"You know those seats are uncomfortable, right?" Naruto looked to see his best friend sitting across from him with his usual piercing gaze.

Hanko looked normal when you compared him to his family. He had the tipical silver hair that was in a pony tail with two banes almost covering his eyes and golden eyes that could put real gold to shame. He was wearing the standard green uniform. Naruto quickly got out of his seat and grinned.

"Hanko! What's up?" They did a quick fist bump and Hanko replied. It was something they made up. They would usually put power into it to see how far thier power has increase compared to the other's.

"Other than passed out on the floor? Surprisingly good." They were interrupted from thier conversation by the Bus Driver.

"Well, this is Youkai academy kids. Although, you should be a little careful. It can be dangerous this year, so you best be prepared." He said looking over his shoulder. Naruto wasn't the type to turn down a new adventure that easily.

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

"This is kinda creepy."

The two had been walking for about ten minutes. Naruto had been creeped out by the appearence of the school since he first stepped off the bus. It annoyed Hanko on how much he was complaining on ever little detail.

"Stop being a scared and come on." Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not scared! It's just... I don't like the enviorment is all. I mean who puts a lake of BLOOD in a school and what's up with the trees? Healthy trees look a whole lot better than dead ones." Hanko stopped and looked at him impassively.

"It's a school for monsters, you idiot. Like they care for the trees. And for your information, some monsters actually like blood." Naruto right eye was twitching at that point. He was about to yell at the Dragon monster but a scream stopped him.

"Look out!" Naruto turned around, only for his face to come intact with a rubber tire, knocking him and the person onto the ground. When regained his bearings, he began to get up, but he felt something on his chest. So he instinctively looked at down.

It was a girl about his age on his chest. He couldn't see her face, but he could could clearly see the bright pink hair that was close to his face. It was a weird color. Although, his mother did have bright red hair.

The girl pushed herself up while shaking her head as if she was dizzy. She looked down and realized that she was on someone and started apoligizing to him not even looking at him.

Naruto tried to calm the girl down. "It's alright," he told her. He couldn't let a pretty girl fuss over something that didn't even hurt much. His regeneration abilities would kick in if it was something serious.

"I am so sorry! I'm anemic; I get a little dizzy sometimes. My name is Moka Akashiya." She blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto smiled kindly at her. In the inside he was trying to force down the nosebleed. He was beginning to imagine her in many different outfits and fantasies.

_'Damn you, Jiraya-sensei! You corrupted me and made me a pervert! Wait till I tell Kaa-san.'_

"It's all good. It's not like I'm gonna die. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the silver haired kid is Hanko."

Moka smiled at them until she noticed that there was a slight cut on Naruto's face with some blood coming out of it slightly. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

Naruto blinked at her before bringing his hand to his face. He used his finger to get some of it off and inspected it. _'That's weird. It should have healed by now.' _

He smiled at Moka. "It's alright. It'll heal eventually."

The girl got back on the ground on top of him. He blushed slightly before his eyes widened comically. Moka wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing up her head near his neck. What the hell was she doing? If she was going to do something like _that, _then they could at least do it indoors.

"Sorry, but I can't resist the aroma of your blood. You see," she started. "I am a vampire." She bit down on his neck, sucking some of his blood. It was the sweetest blood that she had ever tasted. It was more delicious than nectar and had a lot of minerals in it. Grade A blood, but it seemed a hot and spicy.

They were interupted by coughing from the silver haired boy. Trufully, they had forgot about him for a second.

The pink haired girl got up again and looked down. "Sorry," she replied looking down in shame. "Do you hate vampires?" her voice was about to crack and she looked at him with puppy dog eyes that looked like they were about to cry at any moment. Both of the boys couldn't resist such a cute face.

"No," Hanko said, speaking for the first time. "It wouldn't be right to judge a vampire if we have never met one. We have heard of them from books, but have never met one in person. It's illogical to hate what we don't fully understand." Naruto stood up while nodding and smiling.

Moka looked at them with wide eyes. These were first two people to accept her for what she is and didn't judge from just her race deeds. She ran up to them and hugged them both while repeatingly saying, thank you.

When she let go of them, Naruto started speaking again. "This your first year at Youkai Academy, Moka-chan?" Blushing at the suffix, she said yes. "Well then lets go then!" He starting running towards the academy laughing. Moka and Hanko started running after him to keep up with smiles on thier faces. Even though they left the bike behind.

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your Home Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka", said a blonde haired women, she had a pair of cat ears on her head, all though you'd have to look very hard to tell since they were blonde too.

Naruto was sitting silently as he thought, _'Hmm I wonder where Moka-chan is. Hanko is sitting closer to the back'_

Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters". Hanko frowned. '_What's the point in telling us that? Everyone here is a monster and this location is secret. No human should be able to get here without the headmasters permission. This seems weird. And why do I smell a human somewhere in the front.'_

"As of know, the world is ruled by humans. This school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans". Shizuka skipped over to the board and pointed at it with a pointer.

''In order for us monsters to survive, we have to continue to peacefully co-exist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans!' So, as a school rule, you will all live at this academy in your human form! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

''Hey sensei, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to rape or molest them." Some scruffy looking guy with a lip piercing asked. This disgusted some girls, but the majority of the guys agreed.

''Oh! Here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death or something.''

_'That doesn't make sense. If we try to co-exist with them, then why kill them?' _The blond thought_. 'That's just wrong and confusing.'_

"Um, excuse me!'' A familiar voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…''

''Oh, that's ok. Try to find a seat somewhere!'' Shizuka said. _'She seems nice and is very pretty. Might be fun teaching her.' _

''Ok!'' Moka exclaimed. As soon as she entered the class the class started whispering. Guys blushing and drooling while the girls complimented on her beauty.

"That girl is so sexy."

"She is so pretty."

"I want her to be mine."

"I think I want to be a lesbian."

"I will kill to be with her."

"Me too."

When Naruto looked up and saw who it was he smiled, "Hey, Moka-chan!" Moka turned around to see who was calling her. When she saw her first friend looking at her, a smile came upon her face. Before anyone could say anything, she had already glomped Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we're in the same class? I feel so lucky." Then she saw some silver hair in the back, her smile got bigger. "Hello, Hanko-san!" He had simply waved back.

Almost everyone in the classroom glared with envy at the trio. They were wondering what she/he sees in them and how do they know her/him.

* * *

After class Naruto, Moka, and Hanko were walking down the halls. Everyone was sending small doses of killer intent at them because of the beautiful girl's/handsome boy's arms being connected. After they got down the hall, they stopped by a vending machine to get something to drink. Naruto and Hanko just got water while Moka got Tomato juice.

Moka sighed after taking a sip of her drink, "It's nice that had such a selection of drinks, isn's it?" she asked. Naruto and Hanko sweatdropped at her choice of drink.

"Um, yeah," When Hanko looked back at her, she was giving him a sad look. Naruto glared at him for his choice of words. They didn't want to make her cry. So he took a sip of the drink, which made her smile. But he was right, most things in that machine was disgusting.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?" The three turned at the voice. It was the guy who said he wanted to eat humans and/or molest and rape girls.

''I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Please tell me why a sexy lady like yourself is hanging out with these losers." Naruto's eyes flew open.

"Whatever you say, you little bastard!"' Naruto spat out. Hanko rolled his eyes. Unlike his ancestors, Naruto could be a hot-head sometimes. He would get angry at any insult no matter how small or bad it was.

Saizou was about to grabbed the front of Naruto's uniform, but his wrist was grabbed by someone. They both looked at the offender.

"I would advise you to not touch my friend. I wouldn't want to result to drastic measures." The silver haired boy gripped the bigger male's wrist and everyone near could hear bones cracking.

"I'll kill you for this!"' Saizou said trying to break out of hold. He was going to punch Hanko with his other hand but Naruto kneed him in the gut sending him into the lockers. This action attracted even more attention.

"You said you was gonna kill me. Come try it then, you wannabe.'' Naruto said, taunting the boy. But before he could run towards the boy, Moka grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't hurt him Naruto-kun. He can't fight back now." Naruto sighed and turned back to Moka.

Naruto grabbed Moka's hand, making her blush. "Sorry Moka-chan. Let's leave.'' With that they three walked off.

Saizou glared at them. "Enjoy, yourself for now, Moka Akashiya. You will be mine soon enough and I will kill those two bastards. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

The trio stood on the roof of the school, looking down at the dead forest. Moka turned towards Naruto, "That was amazing you guys. How you was breaking his wrist with ease and kicked him into the lockers. How can you do that stuff?" Naruto blushed at the praise while Hanko smirked.

''Well, we have been trained to fight for years. Sazou wasn't properly trained on how to fight like we were."

''Oh, I see.'' She thought of something. "Wait, what kind of monsters are you guys?"

"Well, I am a P-" Moka interupted him before he could finish.

"I forgot! Revealing your identity is against school rules, sorry."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "You already revealed to us that your a vampire. I don't see the problem about us telling you what were are. And besides I trust you and so does the bastard." Hanko looked the blonde in the eye. It was a little way they could communicate with eye contact. Hanko was asking for a meeting in the bathroom. Which Naruto agreed too.

Moka blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't know that we werent allowed to reveal our identities though."

"Moka-san, is it okay if I talk to Naruto in private?" Hanko asked politely, looking at her.

"Um, ok. I'll wait here." Moka answered. Hanko bowed slighly and grabbed Naruto's arm and walked down the stairs.

After a few minutes a large shadow appeared above her.

* * *

Once they were all the way down stairs, they ran all the way to the bathroom. To the people they passed by, they where nothing but green blurs.

Once they where inside Hanko glared at the boy.

"What?" Hanko yelled at the boy for his idiotic response.

"You were going to tell her what race we are! Are you that much of an idioit! If people find out what we are, we will be hunted down like some kind of wild animal! Our families will have to leave our home and go into hiding. We will never be able to have a normal life again if that happens. What makes you think we should trust Moka yet with this information. We just met her and it's not even been three hours!" He looked at Naruto to see him looking down.

"I know how you feel a bit. I mean, who wouldn't be protective of thier family. But I trust Moka-chan! She's our friend now. Hell, I might even like her more than a friend, but either way. I will protect her with my life. I will burn anyone who tries to hurt my friends and my family. This is the meaning of having the Will of Fire. To protect everything precious to me! To never back no matter how strong the enemy is!" If anyone else was in the bathroom you could tell that the temperature started going up.

Hanko sighed at his stubborness and replied. "Do what you want then. If you trust her enough, then it's your choice. But understand this Naruto. I do not completely trust her yet and I will not tell her my race until she has. Our race is not of your business." Naruto nodded solemly. Just as they were about to head out the bathroom and fine Moka, they heard a scream.

"Was that Moka?"

* * *

"STOOOOPPPPP!"

Moka was leaning against a tree, feeling sick because Saizou's saliva covering her and the appearence of his monster form.

**"What's the matter? Why won't you transform? Are you too frightened to do anything?"** Saizou sneered with a cocky tone.

Moka looked at him tiredly. She felt a great deal of stress. "It's against school rules to transform".

Saizou begins to laugh, **"We're outside of school, you know? No one will hear your screams!"** His tongue wrapped around her leg, lifted her up and swung her into a tree. When she hit it she heard the sound of a crunch. She didn't know if it was the tree or or her back.

Saizou started laughing even harder until a bone shattering punch was shot at his face. He flew away into a tree. He slowly got up, shaking his head to rid the daze he was in. He looked up to see his attackers.

**"You! How did you find me so fast!"**

"You smell so bad, I can smell you from across the country." Saizou bristled with anger and attempted to run at Hanko. While the silver haired boy got into a stance, Naruto got Moka to moved to another spot; Although, he accidently pulled off her rosario cross.

Moka looked down and to her shock, the chain in which her rosario cross once hung from started to glow bright pink, "You were able to removed it?" She whispered. The pink glow got larger and brighter until it covered everything near them. The three boys had to cover thier faces from the bright light. Then some how bats flew out from the dark pink, almost red, moon. They all flew towards Moka, surrounding her. The three boys looked at the bat encased Moka.

Saizou was shivering in fear, **"What's happenning? She's changing into something different."**

Hanko looked at Moka. "This is the yoki... of a vampire?'' He whispered to himself. It wasn't the strongest he ever felt, but it was impressive.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the transformation.

Slowly, one by one, the bats peeled off until they all flew back towards the moon. Naruto gasped at what he saw standing in front of him

It was Moka. But she had changed drastically. Her bright pink hair had turned into a silver color like Hanko's and her shining green eyes turned red with slits. Over all he noticed that she looked older. Since Naruto was standing right behind her, he noticed that her breast and ass had grown larger.

Saizou trembling in fear. Never before in his life had he felt so much pressure upon him. **"It's just as the legends said...the red eyes...that silver hair... that large amount of yoki,"** He stepped back in total fear,** "a S-Class monster, A VAMPIRE!"** Moka push some of her hair out of her face and looked at Saizou with that seductive smirk on her face.

**"So, you're the one who awakened me from my sleep, huh?"** she asked, her voice was sounding arrogant.

Saizou still stood there, his whole body trembling, **"What's going on! I'm trembling just from looking at her eyes."** Moka yawned from the boredom. He shook his head, **"No, who cares if she's a vampire, I'll still crush her like the bitch she is!"**

But before anyone could say something, she was right in front of ogre, her smirk gone and gained a furious look.**" How dare you put your filthy tounge on me! Learn your place!**'' She kicked with enough force for him to fly back and go through the hill.

When the dust cleared, Saizou laid there uncounsious. Moka scoffed at the pathetic display.

Naruto stared at Moka in amazement, _'Who knew cute little Moka could be this sexy and strong.'_

The two boys watched as she turned and slowly walked towards them.

**"So. You are the two my other side cherishes." **She said. **"Well, I guess your not that bad. I can sense the large yoki inside your two." **She turned towards Naruto and walked up to him. **"Do you fear me Namikaze? Are scared that I will suck you dry at any moment. Will you run, now that you seen my true form?" **Naruto stared at her with a blank look in his eye then smiled.

"Of course not, Moka-chan. You both are the same person, right? Why would I fear a friend?" When she looked and Hanko she saw him nodding his head at her. She turned towards the blond.

**"I find you both worthy to be in our presence. But you WILL know your place for looking at my ass." **Naruto looked at her with with wide eyes while Hanko started laughing out loud.

"Wait, cant we talk abou-" He blacked out as soon as Moka leg connected to his manhood.

Even before he opened his eyes, he felt his lower region still aching. He thanked Kami he had great regeneration abilities. When he opened his eyes, his stormy grey eyes were staring into Moka's light green eyes from her lap.

"Naruto-kun! !ou're okay!" He could tell from the sound of her voice that it was it was the first Moka. He got up very slowly because the pain intinsified when he movied. He groaned out loud. Moka was tending to him as soon as she heard it. "Are you alright Naruto? Does it hurt that much?"

''Yeah ... Oh my Kami ... I just never expected ... her to do something that ... I felt my life flashing before my eyes.''

''S-sorry.''

''It's ok Moka-chan…you will always be my friend. If you two are the same, then I just have to make her my friend too.'' He said as she smiled.

Moka's stomach began to growl and causing her to blush.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Can I get drink some of your blood?" He nodded his head.

"You can have as much as you want anytime you want, Moka-chan. I got enough to spare."

''Thank you, Naruto-kun,'' She said happily before sinking her fangs into his neck and started drinking.

Hanko was watching the scene in silence. He couldn't help but think of what could happen in the future. It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Done! I hope it was pretty decent. As you may have notice, Naruto and Hanko are almost completely opposite of each other. Hanko is quiet, polite, and willn't pick a fight unless nessecary. You will see him open up and talk more in the future. Naruto can be loud, brash, and will want to pick a fight for the thrill unlike his ansisters. In the next chapter Kurumu and Tsukune will appear. Well laterz.**


End file.
